


Yaoichan's Emporium

by IvanW



Series: Stand-Alone Stories [60]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Ficlet, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Spock and daughter Jamie shop for Jim's birthday - written for Yaoichan's birthday. Just a short ficlet.





	Yaoichan's Emporium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yaoichan12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/gifts).



> Happy Birthday My Friend

“It’s Daddy’s birthday?”

Spock nodded at the little blonde girl with the blue eyes, with the slanted eyebrows and pointed ears. “Yes, it is Jamie. Which is why we are now attempting to secure him a present.”

Jamie held onto Spock’s index finger as she looked up and down the crowded street. “What will we secure for him, sa-mekh?”

Good question, Spock thought. Jim generally obtained whatever he wanted throughout a year, rarely holding back if it was something he desired, and Spock never argued with it because Jim deserved to have whatever pleased him.

“I am uncertain.”

“How about that store there, sa-mekh?”

Spock looked to where his daughter pointed. “Yaoichan’s Emporium,” Spock read.

“Everything for everybody,” Jamie read. “That includes Daddy, doesn’t it?”

“Theoretically, yes.” Spock moved toward the store, Jamie in tow.

There was no one else in the store when they walked inside and it was surprisingly sweltering hot. Spock was unused to finding a shop overheated.

From what Spock could see there was nothing but bric-a-brac on the shelves. He couldn’t see anything his mate would want. But Jamie tugged at his robe.

“How about that?”

Spock came over to the shelf she pointed at and spotted a little clock in the shape of the Kelvin. Spock pursed his lips. He was uncertain Jim would appreciate something in the shape of the ship his father died in.

“That might remind Daddy of his own Daddy and make him sad,” Spock explained gently.

“Oh.”

Spock glanced around and spotted a shelf with books.

Jamie followed his gaze. “Daddy likes books.”

But when they looked at the books, Jim had most of them.

Spock turned away disappointed.

“May I help you?” An older woman from behind the counter asked. She didn’t appear to be fully human but Spock could not tell what she was mixed with.

“We were looking for a birthday present for my Daddy but he has everything.”

The woman smiled. “He’s very lucky then. How about I take a picture of the two of you and you can give it to him in a frame or something?”

Jamie looked at Spock who nodded. She turned back to the woman. “Yes.”

“Excellent, this way.”

Some time later they walked into the restaurant where they were to meet Jim for dinner. He was already seated at a table and he stood up, beaming a smile at them when they approached.

“There’s my family.” He kissed Spock’s cheek then bent down to pick up Jamie. “Hi sugar.”

“Happy Birthday, Daddy.”

“Thank you.” He put her down in a seat next to Spock and across from him.

Jamie bounced up and down. “We have a present for you.”

“Yeah? You didn’t have to do that.” But Jim was smiling.

She handed over a small gold wrapped package.

He looked at it quizzically. “I wonder what it could be?"

Spock handed him another box wrapped in red.

“Wow, you two spoil me.” The red one contained a watch Spock had chosen for him at the last minute at Yaoichan’s Emporium. He opened the first one Jamie had given him, and smiled wide. It contained a thick gold chain with a small round pendant that opened. Jim flipped it open and his smile grew. As did the moisture in his eyes. “This is beautiful.”

“It’s me and sa-mekh!”

Jim chuckled. “I know. And you are both gorgeous.”

“Open the other one, Daddy!”

Jim did and blinked rapidly as he saw the face of the watch had a similar holo pic as the pendant. “Wow.”

“It’s us too!” Jamie cried happily.

“Yes. I must be the luckiest being in the entire universe.” He wiped his eyes.

“Don’t cry, Daddy. That’s why we didn’t get you the Kelvin clock.”

Jim met Spock’s gaze. “Kelvin clock?”

_I will tell you later, t’hy’la._

“We wanted these to make you happy,” Jamie said.

“And they do. So happy. Daddy’s crying happy tears.”

“Illogical,” she said.

“I’m afraid so.” Jim reached for both of their hands and held them in his.  “Thank you. I love you both.”

_And I you._

“We love you too, Daddy.”

“That’s why I’m the luckiest being in the galaxy.”

“And we can get cake too!”

Jim laughed. “Yes, cake too."


End file.
